


School

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [28]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Making Friends, New Student, eventual slash probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:36:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starting at a new school is nothing new for Zayn.  Making friends, however, is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	School

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a whole lot yet but this is another one I could possibly continue? Idk...I have a lot that are kind of similar but this one would almost definitely be Ziam if I was to continue so you tell me!

Zayn looked up at the threatening gates leading to his new school. He hated being the new student, and he would know; this was the fifth school he had been to in as many years. The last thing he wanted was attention, but that's always what he got, initially at least. After the novelty of having a new student wore off he was usually able to keep to himself for about a year before he was moving again to repeat the cycle.

He made his way to the front office, where the receptionist smiled in a way that was almost fake as she handed him his schedule and told him to "Have a nice day." Zayn, however, was prepared for the worst.

Perhaps his least favorite part of first days was being asked to stand up on front of the class and introduce himself. There's nothing Zayn dreads more than public speaking and being called out of a group just makes him uncomfortable at best, as do the looks he receives from his classmates, as if he was a rare alien specimen. It happened in every class, though, it always does.

Lunchtime couldn't come soon enough and Zayn isolated himself at an empty corner table as he unpacked the measly sandwich and apple he had every day. That was when things got interesting. 

"Hey, you're that new kid, aren't you?" Zayn wanted to disappear as four other boys sat down around him. The one who had spoken had a slight Irish accent, white-blond hair and bright blue eyes. The other three had brown hair, one in a mess of curls on his head. They all seemed overly friendly. Not the type of people Zayn usually wanted to interact with.

"You're scaring him, Niall," the curly haired boy spoke up. So the blond's name was Niall, then. "What's your name?" he addressed Zayn.

"Umm... Zayn," Zayn said quietly. He hated introducing himself to people; they usually laughed at his name. These boys didn't, though.

"I'm Harry," the curly one introduced. "The loudmouth is Niall, and those are Liam and Louis," he pointed to each of his friends in turn. Louis had a slight build, blue eyes, and thin brown hair that fell over his forehead. His smile could probably light a city and Zayn figured he was the type of person who was always happy. Liam, on the other hand, was more muscular with broader shoulders. His slightly curly brown hair hung long all the way around his head and his eyes were a dark brown. His smile was smaller than Louis', more tentative, but just as warm. 

"Hey," was all Zayn said in return. Making friends wasn't his forte, why bother when he would just be leaving again at the end of the year, and he really didn't know how to act around these four seemingly nice boys.

"So," Harry tried to make conversation "where'd you move from?"

"Bradford. My dad's job got transferred again."

"You move a lot?" This time it was Niall who asked.

"About every year. Haven't been to one school for longer than three semesters since I was about nine," Zayn answered honestly, and why was he doing that? He never opened up to people, especially strangers. 

"That must suck," Louis acknowledged. "Don't know what I'd do if I had to leave my mates."

"Don't have mates to leave," Zayn mumbled shyly, taking a small bite of his sandwich.

"We'll be your mates then, yeah?" Niall suggested. The other three agreed.

"How long are you here for?" Liam spoke for the first time, much softer than the other three.

"Umm...my parents say until graduation, but that doesn't mean anything. Just until my dad gets moved again, I guess."

The four boys, friends, maybe? nodded their understanding. "Then we're gonna make the most of the time you're here for," Niall declared. There's a party at Ed's on Saturday. You should come with us."

"Never been to a party," Zayn told them shyly. You have to have friends to get invited to parties.

"This can be your first, then!" Louis seemed a bit too excited, but Zayn guessed that that was just his personality. "It's settled. We'll pick you up at nine." 

Zayn nodded and wrote his address (he had to check to make sure he remembered) on a slip of paper to give to Louis, who seemed to be the leader. The bell signaled the end of the hour and Zayn packed up what few things he had and headed for the door with only a polite nod of "goodbye" to his new friends. It was going to be weird hanging out with people but Zayn really thought this time could be different.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want to see more of this!


End file.
